De mauvais souvenirs
by mira nara
Summary: à chaque fois que Gaara est heureux les souvenirs de son enfance lui passe à travers la mémoire pour lui bousiller le moral.. pourquoi?


Auteur : Mira Nara

**Auteur :** Mira Nara

**Titre :** Qu'est-ce vraiment l'amour ??

**Couples :** gaara /lee

**Genre :** bon c'est un peu de tout… à moitier songfic avec des flash back ce n'est pas une deathfic mais… c'est une fic quoi !!

**Disclaimer :** bon… le refrain de la chanson ne m'appartiens pas ( je l'ai même un peu modifier..) les personnages utilisés dans ma fic ne m'appartiennent pas…. Je ne tape pas çette fic sur mon ordi donc il ne m'appartient pas non plus… en fait , le seul truc qui m'appartient c'est cette fic…. C'est déprimant quand on est pauvre…

**Note :** Faite très attention de ne pas vous noyer dans les fautes d'orthographes les fautes grammaticales, et ainsi de suite.ce n'est peut-être pas grand chose mais j'espère que ça vous plaira…

**Bonne lecture !**

_J'enlève le tissu qui recouvre le visage de mon agresseur et je vois…_

_-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!_

…………… _Yashamaru…………………_

**Ca fait mal crois moi une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme**

_-pourquoi ?? __Pourquoi cela ?? Pourquoi toi !! _

_Yashamaru ne dis rien, le sang contourne les kunais dans sa poitrine…_

_-__ Depuis toujours… tu as toujours été… tu étais la seule…je sanglote_

_-c'était un ordre. M'interrompt-elle, On m'a donner ordre de vous tuez.._

_C'est votre père, Kazekage-sama….._

_Je me sens vide , enfin, je me vide encore de toutes les larmes de mon corps_

**Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme…**

_-__ Père… Pourquoi voulait-il me tuer… ?_

_- Tu as été engendré pour être posséder par le shukaku du sable…Jusqu' à aujourd'hui tu as été observé comme un cobaye . Cependant tu ne contrôle pas encore l'esprit du shukaku qui est en toi …Très bientôt ta seule existence deviendra un danger pour le village …Nous ne pouvons pas laisser cela arriver…_

_-…. C'es donc …c'est donc que tu n'avais pas le choix !c'était juste un ordre de mon père… pas vrai.. ??_

_Une lueur d'espoir s'égard dans mes yeux.._

_-__ non… tu es trop abusif…_

_- !!_

**Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort..**

_-En effet j'ai __reçu les ordres de Kazekage-sama mais…. J'aurais très bien pu le décliner !! seigneur gaara ;… j'ai toujours été….dégouter par toi !_

_Le choc de la nouvelle me laisse sans voix… _

_-__ tu es venu dans ce monde en prenant la vie de ma sœur chérie… Depuis j'ai fait de mon mieux pour t'aimer en sa mémoire…Mais je n'ai jamais réussi…. Elle n'a jamais voulu que tu viennes au monde…_

**Tout ce rouge sur mon corps**

_Elle a été sacrifier pour le village, c'est à cause de ça qu'elle est morte en le maudissant…__Peut-être..Est-ce à partir de cet instant que j'ai commencé à porter des blessures que je n'ai jamais soigné…_

_Ta mère t'a donné ton nom : « le nom de cette enfant est gaara, un démon qui n'aime que lui…Il n'aimera que lui et ne se battra que pour lui !! » Elle voulait que tu vives pour l'éternité.Mais elle ne t'a pas donné ce nom comme ça par amour !! Ce nom t'a été donné dans l'espoir que tu vives pour toujours.. Pour laisser le temps à sa rancune de s'apaiser…. _

_En fait __Gaara… tu …. Tu _

_**N'À**__** JAMAIS ETE AIMER !!**_

**Tu me ****blesses dans un dernier effort…**

Je m'assieds pour sort du lit et me mets au balcon… Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je me souvienne de ça ?? Est ce que mes souvenirs vont toujours venir me hanter ?? Même si tout ça est du passer… je l'ai comprit maintenant, j'ai autour de moi beaucoup de personnes qui m'aime et qui me sont chères…

Temari, Kankuro, naruto,… et puis… le plus important, celui qui détient la place numéros un dans mon cœur….. C'est toi… qui dort paisiblement dans le lit…..entends un bruitsou devrais-je dire dormait ??

-Gaara ?? Pourquoi tu m'a laisser tout seul.. ?? Le lit est tout froids sans toi..

Naruto me l'a fait comprendre il y a longtemps.. Pendant un combat… Il y a toujours quelqu'un qui nous aime… même si nous on ne le sais pas…

-Gaara.. ??

Cette personne c'est toi… je t'aime tellement … s'il t'arrivait quoique ce soit.. je périrais sûrement… Car sans toi ma vie n'a plus aucun sens….

-ou hou !! Gaara !! Es- tu dans ce monde… ??

Je m'approche de toi pour t'embrasser langoureusement. Tu te joins au baiser tout en me tirant lentement vers le lit… On s'embrasse encore pendant un long moment avant de s'enlacer tendrement…

-je t'aime tellement, Lee….

-Moi aussi, Gaara… Je t'aime…

**F****i****n !!**

**Voila j'espère que cette fic serait mieux que mes premières !! et si elle ,ne l'est pas…rewiews ??**


End file.
